


Case File: Eve

by katherine_tag



Category: Witch Hunter Robin
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Yuletide 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine_tag/pseuds/katherine_tag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey everyone, I've set up a file for all our research on Robin and Amon's whereabouts. I know we all want to keep track of them and make sure they are doing all right.  Let's work together!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Case File: Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [athousandwinds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandwinds/gifts).



> I tried something a little different this year. I hope you still like it!

**Case file code name:** EVE  
 **Access restricted to:** Doujima Yurika, Karasuma Miho, Lee Michael, Sakaki Haruto  
 **Last accessed:** 23/04/2006  
 **Last updated:** 05/04/2006

**Update?** Y/N

|

***

Date: 05/04/2006  
File type: internal police memo  
Uploaded by: SH

**Police Case #568201**  
Trail has gone cold regarding person of interest, teenage girl, possible male companion. STN-J repeatedly insists location and activities of persons of interest have no bearing on this case. Fire had no detectable accelerant and appears to have been spontaneous. Please advise as to the next appropriate course of action as LMNP Conglomerate would like case resolved as soon as possible.

–

Date: 01/04/2006  
File type: email  
Uploaded by: KM

**date** 01.04.2006

**from** Father Juliano Colegui  <father.colegui@lettera.it>  
 **to** Director Shintaro Kosaka  <chief@sol.stn-j.jp>

**subject** pasta recipe

Hello Shintaro!

I trust this missive finds you well. It is a beautiful spring day and I should be outside enjoying the weather, but I wanted to send you the recipe I promised you in my last email. Making pasta is much easier with a pasta machine! I hope you can find one.

238 grams 100% semolina flour  
1 tsp salt  
2-3 eggs (I usually use 2)  
1 tsp olive oil

Our mutual friends arrived safely and are settling in.

Ciao,  
Juliano

–

Date: 16/03/2006  
File type: scanned image  
Uploaded by: DY

**Flight #RO640**

–

Date: 20/2/2006  
File type: recording with attached transcript  
Uploaded by: LM

interview0835.wav

Transcribed from **Police Case #568201**

“Okay, calm down. Tell me what happened again. This time from the beginning.”

“There was this girl, right? She was just a little girl but there was, like, fire shooting from her fingertips. It was wicked, man.”

“And this girl saved you from [name redacted]?”

“I dunno, man. I passed out.”

–

Date: 18/11/2005  
File type: memo  
Uploaded by: KM

**LMNP Conglomerate Subsidiaries (partial list)**  
Tasty Foods, Inc., headquarters Sendai  
Sakkai Overseas, headquarters Osaka  
Monster Toys Co., headquarters Sendai  
Softbank, headquarters Tokyo  
CSK Holdings, headquarters Nagoya

–

Date: 17/11/2005  
File type: Police Warrant, person of interest  
Uploaded by: LM

**Police Case #568201**  
poiwarrant.pdf

–

Date: 16/11/2005  
File type: newspaper clipping  
Uploaded by: DY [Michael, can you please get us a copy of the Warrant? I'll take care of this bullshit. DY]

Article in **Tokyo Daily** , Monday, 15 November 2005

>   
> 
> 
> **CHILDREN SURVIVE BLAZE**
> 
> Early this morning, two children believed to have perished in the blaze that destroyed their family's home in Sendai were found in front of the Izumi Ward Police Station. Although the children were physically unharmed, they seemed confused, and could not tell investigators how they came to be there, our sources say.
> 
> “The children are convinced that a young woman used magic to start the fire,” a police spokesperson said in a press conference. “Of course they have been through a very traumatic time and have distorted their memories of the event into something that makes sense to them, in their childish fairytale imaginations. As they work through this trauma with a trained professional, new details may emerge.”
> 
> “The home was fully ablaze when fire services arrived,” said Sendai Fire Services Captain Sato Hiroshi. It was declared a total loss and the entire family was believed to have been present in the house at the time of the fire. A children's services advocate has taken custody of the two children until their relatives can be located. If no relatives can be found, the children will still be well taken care of, promises LMNP Conglomerate, where their father was on the Board of Directors. “A trust fund has already been set up in both their names,” the Financial Director told us over the phone.
> 
> Authorities have not yet confirmed the cause of the blaze, but according to preliminary reports, it seems likely that a ruling of arson will be put forward. It is uncertain whether the investigation will focus on the young woman mentioned in the children's interview, but it seems likely, as a warrant for questioning with a physical description of the girl went out to all officers nationwide as this paper was going to press.

–

Date: 30/08/2005  
File type: security feed still  
Uploaded by: LM [They're in Sendai! LM]

**Tasty Foods, Inc. back entrance, Sendai**

–

Date: 07/05/2005  
File type: phone transcript  
Uploaded by: KM

**Phone Log #32064**

KM: Yes, what is it?  
A: I have some information for you.  
KM: Regarding what, please?  
A: That guy and that girl Nagira-san said to watch out for. My friend in Nagano said they went north.  
KM: How far north? Do you know the city?  
A: That's all I got.  
CALLEND

–

Date: 25/03/2005  
File type: scanned image  
Uploaded by: SH

**Enoshima (Tokyo) – Osaka Train**

–

Date: 20/02/2005  
File Type: newspaper clipping  
Uploaded by: SH

Article in **Osaka Sun Times** , Wednesday, 14 February, 2005

>   
> 
> 
> **MYSTERIOUS WAREHOUSE FIRE**
> 
> A warehouse fire early yesterday evening has destroyed stock from three different companies, the fire services report. The warehouse burned to the ground, though fire services responded and valiantly tried to gain control over the inferno.
> 
> “The cause of the fire was most likely artificial,” said a spokesperson from the Fire Marshall's office this morning. “An investigation is underway.”
> 
> Due to privacy agreements, the companies' names have not been released, though our research indicates the building itself is owned by Sakkai Overseas, a subsidiary of the Osaka branch of the LMNP Conglomerate.

–

Date: 10/01/2005  
File type: email  
Uploaded by: DY

**date** 10.01.2005

**from** Nagira Shunji  <nagira@nagiralaw.jp>  
to Doujima Yujiko <doujima@sol.stn-j.jp>

**subject** little brother

of course

NS

On 10.01.2005, <doujima@sol.stn-j.jp> wrote  
>Let me know if you hear anything about your little brother and his girl. He owes me money!  
>DY  
>  
>On 01.01.2005, <nagira@nagiralaw.jp> wrote  
>>Happy New Year!  
>>  
>>NS  
>>  
>>On 30.12.2004, <doujima@sol.stn-j.jp> wrote  
>>>Next time I pick the place asshole.  
>>>DY  
>>>  
>>>On 30.12.2004, <nagira@nagiralaw.jp> wrote  
>>>>Good to see you again. Sorry about the waiter.  
>>>>  
>>>>NS  
>>>>

–

Date: 05/01/2005  
File type: video  
Uploaded by: LM

bridgetoll.wmv

–

Date: 05/01/2005  
File type: memo  
Uploaded by: LM

**STN-J INTERNAL MEMO**  
 **TO:** Doujima Yurika, Karasuma Miho, Sakaki Haruto  
 **FOR YOUR EYES ONLY**

Hey everyone, I've set up a file for all our research on Robin and Amon's whereabouts. I know we all want to keep track of them and make sure they are doing all right. Let's work together! I'm sure our new Director won't mind us using company time to keep tabs on our friends, but I think it's in everyone's best interest if we keep it under wraps right now.

I'll start with a security video I found from the toll bridge heading to Osaka.

LM

ENDFILE

**Author's Note:**

> Screencap for the still from: http://anime.akichigo.org/whr/  
> Train tickets from: http://bichaud.free.fr/ego/files/tag-transportation-tickets.php  
> Airline tickets from: http://omatic.musicairport.com/  
> Pasta recipe from: http://www.pasta-recipes-by-italians.com/
> 
> Thanks also to my friend [Kiri Moth](http://kirimoth.com) for hosting the images so that I can remain anonymous!


End file.
